Orange Lantern Corp my way
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: Be prepared for the shock of you life there are good Orange Lanterns, and they use another form of greed, Desire. Stranger still there are only 13 members and they're from different realities entirely. Please read you might like it.
1. Prologue

**New story all right, first the disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline the identity of this Agent Orange, and my OC who makes a cameo in this chapter. Next this is a multi crossover so there are characters from different universes I have asked several authors on this site if I could use there characters and you know who you are but don't worry I'll put your names in the next chapter. Now on with the chapter. **

**Unknown location **

_A young man in an odd outfit is seen lying on a rocky terrain, his body heavily beaten. "Hehehe, I'm dying." he says with a sad sort of smile. He lifts his right hand, which bears a strange ring, to his lips and says, "It's time, initiate command AlphaOmega.", the ring replies "The message has been sent, the other twelve are on their way." As soon as the message finished eleven flashes of light can be seen. The eleven newcomers each wearing the same odd outfit, save two, look around and spot the young man, "Agent Orange" a few of them called "Boss" said others as they rushed towards the now named Agent Orange._

_ The first of the eleven to reach him was a man who looked about 28 with white, shoulder length hair, __and white glasses wearing the same odd outfit as Agent Orange. "Agent Orange." the man said "Boss are you okay, do you need me to heal you?" Agent Orange looked at him and said "No it's time that's why I had my ring activate command AlphaOmega, don't worry my end is only the beginning" Agent Orange pauses and looks at the others, "my oldest and best friends."_

_ Agent Orange gives a single nod and the others nod back because they know they'll see each other again. The eleven gather around Agent Orange and point their rings towards him, soon an orange colored energy is seen leaving their rings and entering Agent Orange's ring, when the energy transference stops Agent Orange's ring announced "Energy transfer complete, power levels at full capacity." while the other rings announce" Power levels depleted activating emergency protocol 1." and just like they arrived they leave in quick flashes of light. _

_ Agent Orange looks to his ring and said "You know what to do, after all its happened before." the ring replies "Affirmative, sir." The ring lifts off of his finger, glows in an intense orange light, and disappears. Agent Orange looks to where the ring vanished and says, with his final breath, "Good luck, you'll need it." and with those words the young man, currently known only as Agent Orange, passes on to the next life._

**Please review I need all the help I can get to make this story the best it can be.**


	2. Chapter 1: Adam Evermore, and the Corp

**Welcome, welcome to this new chapter of Orange Lantern Corp my way. This chapter I've had some help with so if an author named Junior BLD reviews your story, and you like this one, be sure to thank him/her, I don't know Junior BLD's gender. Read, review, and most importantly favorite and follow. Also, the Doctor is in his David Tennent face in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, it's the reason it's a fan fiction! Except Savior and Adam Evermore, those are mine. Leobreaker is from Rise of the Maximals by Alphamon Burstmode X, and Spectra is from Ben's Lovely Ghost by yugiohfan163 and Greyking46.**

* * *

Somewhere in the Multiverse the ring that belonged to the one known as Agent Orange was floating above a large blue and green planet. The ring continued floating there for a few seconds more before it spoke.

"Desire detected, levels exceed those of previous user." it announced before it shot towards it's chosen location. On the planet, we zoom in on a quaint little house on a quaint little street, in the quaint little house a person was sitting on a chair facing a laptop computer sitting on a table in the shape of the ring that belonged to the person known as Agent Orange. The person appeared to be at least 18 years-old wearing a blue shirt, with grey jeans and a black fedora on his head, his blue eyes stared at the screen reading the story he was following on the website. The person sits up and stretches.

"I really wish I could help some of these people, at least then I'd be of some use." he said sadly, "Well, no use dreaming, back to my writing." he says as he switches to another page. He had been typing for a few minutes, when suddenly, his computer screen flashed a brilliant orange!

"Wha-?" The person asked, blinking in surprise for a moment. Then, he realized that it wasn't his computer, but a glowing, orange object floating in front of him, obscuring his view of the monitor. His eyes quickly adjusting to the brilliant glow, he reached up and held the tiny object between his fingers. It felt warm to the touch, and upon realizing that it was a ring, Adam slowly and curiously slipped it onto his finger. After the ring had been placed on his finger it glowed brightly.

"Adam Evermore of Earth-Prime-2, you have the desire to protect all you treasure. Welcome, Agent Orange." After the ring had said that it shined with the light of ten giant stars.

"What's going on?" Adam said in a frightend tone of voice.

"Ring charge 10,000% percent. All ring functions available, beginning dimensionwarp to Lantern HQ." the ring announce, then the ring lit up again only this time Adam lit up with it before both of them dissapeared. Outside the house, everything in sight had stopped as if time itself was on pause. Faster than the speed of sound, Adam was wisked away from his home planet, and carried by orange energy through the endless expanse of stars, until a swirling vortex opened, the light went through, and it closed.

When Adam opened his eyes, he found that he was in a large, circular room with high walls and a dome roof. Twelve life forms, all enveloped in orange light, stood against the walls of the room, staring eagerly forward, as if they had been expecting him. One of them stepped forward, he was wearing orange tinted spectacles that resembled a half mask, he has white hair that goes down to his shoulders, his outfit is a form fitting black suit with the Orange Lantern insignia over his heart, with a clear diamond in the center, and an orange sleeveless doctor's jacket over the suit.

"Welcome, Adam Evermore of Earth-Prime-2, to the Orange Lantern Corps." he said to Adam.

When Adam could overcome his shock enough to get up the nerve to speak, he opened his mouth, but all he could manage was a shocked stammer. "Wh-what?" was all he managed to get out before he fell backwards and onto his rear end. One of the smallest members stepped forward to help Adam stand up after he had fallen down.

"Hi I'm Ruby, Co-third in command, nice to meet you kid." she said trying to help him get his bearings. Ruby had red skin, with dark brown hair, bordering on black, in the shape of a square, was wearing a red bandana around her head, and had a normal Orange Lantern suit only the Orange Lantern symbol was on her left hand around a ruby gemstone in her palm.

"I-" Adam stopped before he started again "I know." he then looked around the room at the others. "I know all of you." he looked at the one who first spoke to him "Savior, Diamond Gem, medic and General in Rose Quartz's army against Homeworld, you renamed yourself after you turned on Homeworld for their monstrous ways." he looked to Ruby.

"Ruby, member of the Crystal Gems, lover of Sapphire a former royal class Gem, the two of you form Garnet, a fusion created by accident at first and later she was formed out of love," he looked at the blue skinned member whose suit was in the form of a dress with the Orange Lantern symbol on her right hand with her gem in the center of her palm and her hair covering her single eye.

"Sapphire, member of the Crystal Gems and lover of Ruby, a bodyguard assigned to you when Rose Quartz and White Pearl, who later renamed herself 'Pearl', attacked Blue Diamond, you're the second component of Garnet, a fusion of yourself and Ruby made accidentally at first, then out of love from then on," looks to the second tallest figure in the room, Savior tying in height.

"Rose Quartz Universe, wife of Greg Universe, mother of Steven Quartz Universe, and leader of the rebellion, you originally named your group the 'Crystal Gems' which later became the name of your entire army, you gave up your physical form to give birth to your son." her outfit, like Sapphires, was in the form of a dress, only her symbol was around her Gem which was located where a human's belly button would be, he looked at the tallest of the group.

"Leobreaker, technorganic Cybertronian, formerly a human known as Jackson 'Jack' Darby, son of Juniper 'June' Darby, you were considered an Honorary Prime due to you being given the Key to Vector Sigma, you were experimented on by Gamma Quintesson alongside Blackarachnia, who at the time was under control of a shell program named 'Airachnid', you escaped from Gamma Q with Blackarachnia and crashed in the African Savannah where you scanned bestial alternate forms, yours a lion, hers a black widow, and from there you experimented with the technorganic serum using animals who were injured or near death, and reformatted them into, what you called your new faction, 'Maximals', this faction included Rafael 'Raf' Esquivel, codenamed 'Rhinox', after having scanned a rhinoceros alternate mode, and Miko Nakadai, codenamed 'Cheetra', after having scanned a cheetah for an alternate mode." Leobreaker had a human like build, save the fact that he had animalistic traits all about his body, where orange is, Adam could tell it's actually gold without the ring, where the black is should be metal grey-silver, save his face which still is grey-silver, and his optics were orange.

Adam turned his head to the ghostlike member, "Spectra Tennyson, Ectonurite, wife of Benjamin Kirby 'Ben' Tennyson, originally you were trapped in the Omnimatrix, often shortened to 'Omnitrix', after you escaped you tried to get revenge on Ben Ten for quote, unquote 'keeping you imprisoned', after you learned that he never wanted any sentient being to be imprisoned without reason you began to fall for him, and later became his girlfriend, and later still you became his wife, considering I'm seeing two rings on your left ring finger." Spectra, who had one orange eye visible because of the tentacle-like hair covering her other eye, was wearing black lipstick, and had a normal Orange Lantern suit save for her lower body which was a tail, blushed slightly before Adam turned to look at the others.

"Benjamin Kirby 'Ben' Tennyson, human, considering I don't see an Omnimatrix, or rings on your left hand you are either from a universe where you never received the Omnimatrix or it was never created, so which is it for you?" he asked Ben.

Ben, who had orange pupils, and green irises, and was wearing a black and orange version of his jacket with an Orange Lantern symbol in place of the '10' symbol, over a normal Orange Lantern suit with a belt around his waist with the Plumber Magister symbol as the buckle said "It's the latter, on the upside however I'm a fully trained and licensed Plumber Magister of Earth, the youngest one at that."

Adam whistled impressed with what this Ben Ten had achieved before he turned to the youngest member out of all of them "Steven Quartz Universe, son of Rose Quartz Universe and Gregory 'Greg' Universe, boyfriend of Connie Maheswaran, youngest member of the Crystal Gems, holder of the Rose Quartz Gem, you can fuse with any organic sentient beings, instead of other Gems due to your half-human nature. You, along with Connie, form Stevonnie, a three fourths organic Gem fusion." Steven had on a normal Orange Lantern outfit with the symbol around his belly button in the same place as his mother. Adam then turned to the last four members in the room, the one with the biggest build had hands in the shape of bricks with a normal Orange Lantern outfit on, the second had a long orange trench coat with a black business suit with the Orange Lantern symbol on the back of his trench coat, the female had an orange leather vest with the Orange Lantern symbol on it with a black skin tight suit underneath with a bullet belt around her waist, the fourth appeared to be Chinese, or Japanese with a normal Orange Lantern suit save for his waist area which had a hand shaped buckle of sorts.

"Wreck-it Ralph, the kind hearted 'bad guy' of the arcade game "Fix-it Felix Jr.", able to smash jumbo jawbreakers in two, saved the entire arcade from a Cybug invasion which you accidentally started, best friends with President Vanellope Von Schweets from the game Sugar Rush, Fix-it Felix Jr from the same game you're from, and Calhoun from the game "Hero's Duty", who is Felix's wife, and the woman really likes her guns. The Doctor, who hails from the planet Gallifrey, a planet where people are so advanced they literally wrote the laws of time and space, they also invented black holes and supernovas, you're in your eleventh face so your current favorite sayings are 'Run' and 'Wibbly Wobbly, Timey Wimey', your currently about, 800 years old I think, nice trench coat by the way. Rose Tyler, formerly mortal human, now immortal due to absorbing the time vortex to save your husband in his tenth face, your alias is Bad Wolf, and you love the Doctor no matter how old he is or what he, or she, looks like. Finally we have Haruto Souma, his Kamen Rider name is 'Wizard', you hold the WizarDragon Phantom inside which is your source of magic along with your rings which change your Styles, and give you other powers."

Sapphire then spoke up and said "I told you he would know."

"Well of course he would know Sapphire, he's from one of the Prime Universes." Ruby said to her co-third in command.

Adam looked around in wonder at the mystical beings around him, life forms he had only heard about. Part of him thought that this must be a bizarre dream and that he would wake up in front of the computer again, having fallen asleep while he was writing. "This is either a very realistic dream, or the multiverse theory is true and I'm now a member of an alternate Orange Lantern Corp." he said.

"This is not a dream." Savior said. "You have been chosen as Agent Orange's successor."

"Who was your last Agent Orange?" Adam asked curiously. Savior gave Adam a long, meaningful look, then proceeded to explain.

"Our first and previous Agent Orange was a human, a man, named Larry Fleeze, though his name was often shortened to Lar Fleeze."

"Larfleeze!?" Adam asked in shock.

"The name may be similar to the very first Agent Orange, but ours was the exact opposite of Larfleeze in nearly every way, where Larfleeze thought only of himself, Boss thought of others instead, Larfleeze was cruel enough to kill and absorb anyone in his way to create his Lantern army, Boss only chose those that had intense desire that rivaled his own, but only the desire to protect others and/or what they held dear, as members of his Corp, he chose everyone you see here, but he asked many, many others, we were the only ones who accepted, when we became Lanterns, we learned that our home universe's time froze so that no time had passed no matter how long we were away, and it's time only started back up when we returned to our home universes. Still with me Agent Orange?"

Yeah, I think so." Adam said, trying to wrap his mind around everything he had eard so far and his astonishment that it was actually happening. Then a question swam to the front of his mind. "What happened to the human Larfleeze?" Adam wondered.

Savior's mouth formed a tightline on his face, as if this question pained him. The other Orange Lanterns shifted uncomfortably as he answered. "Boss, was killed in the line of duty protecting a planet that would soon develop intelligent life against an enemy we've only faced once as a team." Savior said with a small tear running down the left side of his face before his right hand wiped it away. Behind Savior the other Lanterns all had similar reactions except for Rose Tyler and the Doctor who have had more than their fair share when it comes to the deaths of friends.

"Oh... sorry..." Adam said, thinking that it would have probably been better if he hadn't asked.

"It's okay." Rose said. "Lar's light still burns, within all of us, and now, within you."

"Rose is correct." Savior said, staring deeply into Adam's face, almost as if he was looking into his soul. "We need your assistance in facing this enemy."

Adam's heart skipped a beat inside his chest. "Who is this enemy?" he wondered nervously.

In response, Savior's ring lit up, projecting a glowing, orange, hologram. "This is our new adversary, Brainiac 7000"

Braniac 7000 looked like a combination of different Brainiacs, he had the build of Brainiac 1.0, the hair of Brainiac 5, the colors of Braniac 6, the facial structure of a male Brainiac 4, and the skin color of a human, except for some green patches along his skin that resembled kryptonite scales.

"As you can see he takes the best pieces of each Brainiac and melds together all of the strengths, and none of the weaknesses unfortunately, he even has a star generator in his chest cavity and several backup energy sources in his body." the Doctor told Adam.

"And that's not the worst of it, he can traverse the multiverse using technology stolen from multiple Lantern rings, even one from the Golden Age Green Lantern." said Rose Tyler.

"But, why me? What can I do that your previous Agent Orange couldn't?" Adam asked, a wave is discouragement washing over him.

"When the ring chose you, it detected levels of desire even greater than our departed leader." Sapphire explained having seen this possibility with her future vision. "We might have a chance to defeat Brainiac 7000 if you help us."

Adam pondered this in his mind for a long moment. 'What was the ring thinking, picking me?' He thought briefly. But, then a feeling of determination welled up inside him, like a roaring fire. Sure he was just a kid from Earth, and yeah, he was scared, but Adam wanted to help these Orange Lanterns more than anything.

"Okay, I'll do it." Adam practically screamed in determination.

Savior, and the rest of the Orange Lanterns beamed with happiness and confidence.

"Thank you, Agent Orange." said Savior before Ralph stuck his ring hand out. The rest of the Lanterns looked at him with a raised eyebrow and confusion in their eyes.

"Come on, Big Boss used to do it so why not now?" asked Ralph before Garnet, Sapphire and Ruby having fused back together after Ralph stuck his ring hand out, put both hands in. Garnet had a pair of sunglasses that matched Savior's pair of spectacles, had a cube shaped purple-black afro, the top half of her suit had the Orange Lantern symbol around her chest like a seat belt for a car, the bottom half of her suit was black on one half of her lower abdomin and left leg, while the right half, and leg were orange, her sleeves were black all the way to her wrist, and from there up it was orange, with four darkish reddish fingers showing, the middle finger of each hand was covered by the suit. Soon all the other Lanterns put their ring hands in as well, until Savior and Adam were left out. Savior turned to Adam.

"Ready and willing?" he asked before he put his ring hand in.

"And able." Adam replied as he put his ring hand in, after he did all the rings lit up and each member began to recite the Oath.

_**"This is our task, this is our right**_

_**Be it bright day or Blackest Night**_

_**We use desire and all our might**_

_**To protect all with this Orange Light!"**_

"We are..." Savior started before each and every member lifted their rings into the air and shot a beam of light at the ceiling making the entire building disappear.

"THE CORP!" everyone shouted, when they stopped Adam looked around at the full HQ, and was shocked at the sheer size of the place. He looked around before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome Agent Orange, to Lantern HQ's hologram room, and wait till you see the rest of the place." said the Doctor before he removed his hand and walked out of the room after the others before he looked back with Rose Tyler, "Are you coming?"

Adam just looked then grinned before he ran after them.

* * *

**Now I know what you're thinking "Why didn't you use those last chapter?". Well first I didn't want to, and second that was just a test chapter to see if I wanted to continue it, and I do, I've wanted to continue it for a while now, but I kept having writer's block. (goes to a wide open room and screams) CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! (walks back in) I'm done now, but seriously, thank the people mention in the chapter for the characters. But now I must bid you adieu. (pushes big red button and the screen fades to black)**


End file.
